When information is displayed on screens that are part of an HMI, status bars are used to present essential information to a user in a compact form. This often involves using symbols (“icons”) for certain functions or operating statuses. The large number of different functions in the field of infotainment, the limited space and diverse customer expectations make it very difficult to select the information to be displayed and means that the selection is always a compromise. Hence it is common practice to display content in the status bar or to remove content therefrom according to a current operating status of a system connected to the HMI. This includes also modifying the icons according to the operating status (e.g., in the field-strength indicator for a cellular network or the current amount of charge in an electrochemical energy storage device).
Illustrative embodiments adapt the information displayed in a status bar better to a user requirement.